


5 Years

by theblueumbrelladream



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblueumbrelladream/pseuds/theblueumbrelladream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Ladybug. She was the savior of Paris alongside her partner Chat Noir. Someone who she held a space in her heart from the first time they met. It's been 3 years since they first began working together, and she still had yet to find out who he truly is. One day Chat offers her a deal.<br/>"W-what deal Chat?"<br/>"I was just thinking. Me and you have been partners for 3 years now, and I trust you with my life. I was wondering that if... in 5 years.. we don't find someone to be happy with.. maybe you and I.. we.. could be together?"</p><p> </p><p>What will she say?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Marinette's POV)  
It was a normal day after fighting an akuma alongside my partner Chat Noir. We had been talking about random things happening in our lives. 

"Yeah my lady, today wasn't such a good day at the start, but after spending the rest of it with you, it was purrfect." He said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him while giggling.

"Oh Chat, always the charmer." I tapped his nose. 

"Only for you." His voice full of humor. "So what about you? How was your day?" 

I stopped smiling and looked down. The start of today had been awful. Chloe tripped me in class today and everyone laughed. Well with the exception of Alya, Nino, and Adrien. Adrien. She embarassed me infront of Adrien. 

"My lady? Are you okay?" Chat sat a little closer to me. I felt hot tears falling down my cheeks. How could she do that to me? I'd never done anything to her in the first place. I don't understand why she's always picking on me. 

"I- I'm fine Ch-chat." I wiped my eyes. I couldn't let him see me like this. I stood up ready to leave. 

"I'll see you next time." I suddenly felt arms wrap around me. Chat pulled me towards his chest. 

"If you need to talk, I'm here Ladybug. I'll always be here for you." I hugged him back tightly. He was always watching out for me. He was my bestfriend, my happiness at the end of the day. 

"Thanks Chat."  
"Anytime my lady." We hugged for a little bit longer before I pulled away slightly. I looked up to his emerald eyes. They were always the window to his emotions. I could always tell when he was happy because his eyes would have this light that put all the Paris lights to shame. When he was sad, the color looked dimmed, the flicker in them gone. 

This time, looking into his eyes was different. His eyes were just full of an emotion that I could not register. He kept looking into my eyes very curiously. I wondered what he could see in mine. 

His thumbs wiped away any of the remaining tears and caressed my face. He then put his forehead on mine. This wasn't anything new. We always did this whenever the other was sad. 

"My lady." He put on his best shit-eating grin, knowing it would make me laugh. 

"Yeah Chat?" I smiled back at him. 

"Let's make a deal." He pulled his face back, but his hands were still caressing my cheeks. His eyes not looking at mine, but at something lower. I felt my cheeks heat up in realization. 

"W-what deal Chat?" Great, I was stuttering now. I could just hear Tikki laughing at me. 

His eyes moved back up to mine and he realized I had seen what he did. He dropped his hands from my face and turned away. 

"Okay. I'll tell you, but promise not to laugh." He seemed nervous. 

"Hmm. Alright Chat, what is it?" I asked looking at his back. He took in a deep breath. 

"Okay. I was just thinking. Me and you have been partners for 3 years now, and I trust you with my life. I was wondering that if... in 5 years.. we don't find someone to be happy with.. maybe you and I.. we.. could be together?" He turned his head slightly to look at me. 

I looked at him in surprise. He was waiting for my response.

"Y-you know what my lady? Forget it. It was a stupid idea. I shouldn't have ask-" I hugged him from behind. 

"Okay Chat. I accept." I smiled at him. His cheeks had a faint touch of pink.  
_______________________________________  
Well here's the new story :) They are currently 16 in this chapter, but time will pass and I will make them older :) It was a story that i had an idea on while having a hard time sleeping lol


	2. 5 Years Before: Cheese and Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Adrien does not understand why Marinette can't talk to him normally... also PLAGG + CHEESE!

(Chat's POV)  
Wow. She actually accepted my deal. This might sound bad of me, but I'm hopeing neither of us finds someone and can just be together. I just.. I just really love her. I have since we first met. She's amazing, determined, funny, witty, she has her flaws I know, but she's just.. herself. I wouldn't have her any other way. 

"Chat?" She was still hugging me. Her being this close to me made my chest feel warm. I felt.. at home. It was something she could make me feel.  
I turned around and took her in my arms once more. 

"Yes?" I buried my face in her hair and sighed in relief. She was home. 

"M-my miraculous just beeped. I-I need to go." She sounded... dissapointed? No. She wouldn't. I mean yeah, she accepted my deal, but she still doesn't feel that way about me.. yet. 

"Oh yes, I understand my lady." I smiled down at her. " We'll see eachother again soon." I kissed the top of her head. 

"Bye Chat." She smiled at me once more and swung away into the night. 

(At the Agreste House)  
I landed in my room and looked at the clock. 2:00 am. Shit. I had to be up in 5 hours for school. My transformation came off. 

"Geez Adrien what was that?" Plagg said getting in my face smirking. "5 Years and you guys will be together? I mean why tell her that when you can be together right now?" Plagg grinned really big. He was teasing me and I knew it. 

"Keep telling me that and I won't give you the wheel of cheese I have." Two could play at this game. 

"...." 3........2..........1.  
"NO ADRIEN! I WAS JUST TEASING! DON'T KEEP ME AWAY FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!!" He was overreacting, but I gave in.  
Once I gave him his cheese he was all like: "My love, we meet again. I'll never leave you. I'm not like Adrien. We'll be together right now because I'M NOT TOO CHICKEN TO KEEP MYSELF AWAY FROM THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" 

"That's it. I'm taking it back." I reached for the cheese. 

"Mine!!!!!" Plagg hissed at me. Wow. Plagg really loves his cheese. 

"Adrien? Is everything alright in there?" I heard Nathalie from outside.

"Uh.. yeah. I'm just playing a video game." At 2 am. Yes. Believable. 

"Its 2 am Adrien. You know your father wouldn't appove of you being up this late. Please go to bed. I don't want to have to come up here again." She said. 

"Yeah no problem Nathalie. I was going to bed right now." Plagg was smirking at me, knowing he almost got me in trouble. 

Once I heard her footsteps away from the door I took Plagg's cheese.  
"Hey!"

"That's what you get Plagg. Good night." I got into bed. Not necessarily sleepy yet.  
Plagg huffed and laid on the pillow beside me.  
"If I behave... can I have my cheese back in the morning?" This guy.  
"Yes Plagg."  
_______________________________________  
(Next Morning)  
I woke up the next morning at 7:30. It was like my usual mornings. Wake up. Shower. Eat. Get my schedule from Nathalie. Head to school.  
"Why can't I have a different morning for once?" I said outloud. I had just got out of the limo was waiting for Nino outside of school. 

"Hey bro!"

"Hey Nino!" We did our fist bump.  
"So dude did you hear about..." I kinda spaced out thinking about Ladybug and last night. She never did tell me why her day wasn't good. Maybe I shouldn't bring it up again. Atleast not until she wants to tell me. Her eyes were so sad, up until I made her laugh again. Her eyes were my favorite part of her. Everytime they looked at me it was like everything was going to be alright. They were like the morning sky. I got lost in them everytime I was with her.

"Bro!" I heard Nino yell next to me. 

"Whaaa?" I said. He had startled me out of my daydream. 

"Dude I was just saying that Alya and Marinette just arrived. We should go say hi to them." He pulled me along. 

"Mari! Alya!" Nino yelled at the 2 girls. They turned around to look at us. From the looks of it, they were having a very important conversation. About what? I have no clue. All I know is that Alya was smirking at Marinette and Marinette was red. 

"Hi Nino. Hey Adrien." Alya said. She kept looking at Marinette. 

"Hey Nino. Uh h-hi A-adrien." Marinette looked down at the ground. You see, it has been 3 years since i've known her and I still have yet to know why she's so shy around me. Like I'm not that intimidating right? 

"Hey guys." I just kept looking at Mari confused. 

(RING) 

The bell rang signaling that class was about to start.  
"Come on guys we don't want to be late." Alya pulled Marinette along. 

"Bro. Keep staring at Mari like that, and you're going to make her think you hate her." Nino sounded like he was accusing me of something. 

"What do you mean? I don't hate her. If anything she doesn't like me , and I don't know why. It can't still be about that chewing gum situation from back then. She already forgave me for that. I just don't know why she's so shy around me. It's kinda irritating because I just want to be her friend." I said. 

"Well if you want to change that, maybe you should hang out with her more. I mean we've all been hanging out as a group for the past 3 years, but maybe you and her should hang out more like one on one." Nino was smiling, but in a way that he knew something I didn't. 

"And trust me bro. Marinette Dupain-Cheng does not hate you." Nino smiled at me once more and walked inside the building.

"If you say so." I walked after Nino. Time to get the day started.  
_______________________________________  
Well here's the next part :) I hope you guys like it :)  
-theblueumbrelladream


	3. 5 Years Before: Lies that she Believed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is a B.   
> Marinette is doubtful of her current friendship with Adrien. (whatever it is right now) 
> 
> ANGST.

(Adrien's POV)   
Just as I reached the door to the classroom I heard Chloe talking to someone. 

"Stay away from my Adrikins. He doesn't even like you. He probably just feels pity for you and thats why he barely acknowledges you." I had no idea who she was talking to, but she had no right to speak to them that way. 

I opened the door and saw Marinette running out. She ran into me. She was crying.

"Marinette are you okay?" I placed my hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry A-adrien." She looked away from me and ran. 

"Marinette!" Alya ran past me going after her. I don't know why, but watching her like that reminded me of Ladybug's crying the other day. It hurt just as bad. 

"Adrikins!" Chloe wrapped her arms around my neck. "I'm so glad you're here." I pulled her arms off me and pushed her away. 

"You had no right in telling Marinette that Chloe." I was angry at her. She was going to ruin my chances at having a friendship with Marinette.

"Well Adrien. She's just a bother and she's always pinning after you even though she knows you'll never like her back. Besides you don't need her." She tried hugging me again. 

"No Chloe. She's not a bother. She's one of the nicest people I know. And where are you getting all of this that she likes me? She doesn't. And besides the only one being a bother here is you. You're constantly mean to her even though she hasn't even done anything to you." I walked passed her to my seat. Nino looking at me in shock. 

"Bro. You stood up to Chloe. She must have really gotten you mad." He put his hand on my shoulder. 

"Nino, she said some really hurtful things to Marinette. I'm afraid this is going to make her stay away from me. And I don't want that. I really want to be friends with Marinette." I looked at my desk sadly. 

"Bro don't worry. Alya went after her. I'm sure whatever Chloe told Marinette won't affect your friendship. If you want to make sure of that, talk to her afterschool."

"Yeah I think I'll do that. I think she needs to hear it from me so that way she doesn't have doubts about being friends with me." With that I smiled and looked up. I was not going to miss out on being Marinette's friend.

Marinette and Alya walked in. I smiled at them but Marinette just kept looking down to the ground. They walked to their desk behind me.   
"Hey Marinette?" I called her. She looked up at me but her eyes still looked sad. It looked like she was holding in her tears. Man, Chloe's words must have gotten to her. 

"Can we talk after school?" I spoke to her gently. She nodded and looked down.   
_______________________________________  
(Marinette's POV) (the Chloe Incident)   
"Girl you need to get over your fear of talking to him. He's going to start thinking you hate him." Alya said. 

"I don't hate him Alya. You know how I feel about him. It's just that it's so hard for me to talk to him without getting all stuttery and embarassed. I just don't want to make a fool of myself." I hugged my arms looking down. 

"Too late for that Marinette." Chloe walked over to us. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Chloe? Class hasn't even started and you're already looking to bother me." I said annoyed. 

"I see that you and Adrien have talked a little more now. Well more like he's been putting up with talking to you." She smirked at me. 

"He hasn't been putting up with me. We're friends Chloe." 

"That's what he's letting you think, huh? He's probably just pittying you. Such a shame that he's wasting his time on you." 

"Chloe go back to your seat. I don't have time for you to be making stuff up." I had had enough of her talking. This was a new norm for us though. 

"Alright Marinette. I'll go sit down. Listen to me Marinette. Stay away from my Adrikins. He doesn't even like you. He probably just feels pity for you and thats why he barely acknowledges you." 

Her words hit me hard. It was true. He hardly even knows I exist. Everytime we talk it's because Alya and Nino are there. If they weren't we wouldn't even talk. I felt tears threatening to fall out. I didn't want anyone else to see me crying so I did the only thing I could think of. 

I ran. 

Just as I went through the door I ran into Adrien. Great just the person I wanted to see. His eyes met mine. He looked concerned. 

"Marinette are you okay?" He placed his hand on my shoulder. 

"I'm sorry A-adrien." 

I ran away towards the bathroom. Tears flowed down my cheeks. I could always handle anything Chloe had to throw at me, but today was just too much. 

I ran into the stall and cried my heart out. 

"Marinette?" Alya knocked on the door. 

"I want to be alone Alya."

"Mari come out please. You know that Chloe was just trying to get to you because she's jealous." I opened the door. 

"She's right you know? He doesn't notice me Alya. He only talks to me because I'm there when you and Nino are there." More tears flowed down my face. 

"Mari you're wrong. If anything Adrien wants you to be his friend. Nino tells me that he thinks you don't like him because of that whole chewing gum situation from back then." She handed me a tissue. 

"But Alya, i forgave him for that. I don't hate him. I- i like him. But I guess that's my fault that he thinks that. I can't even talk to him Alya. I'm such a failure." Alya pulled me towards her. 

"No Mari you're not a failure. You're a girl with a big crush on a guy and you don't know how to talk to him. It's perfectly fine. And you know what? Me and Nino are going to help you talk to him." Alya smiled at me. 

"Really?" 

"Yes Mari, now come on, class is about to start and I don't wanna be there without you." She put her hand out for me. I grabbed it and followed her to class.

(In the classroom)  
Just as I walked in I saw everyone looking at me. I was so embarassed. I felt Adrien's eyes on me. I didn't know if he heard the whole conversation, but I didn't want him to see my like this. We sat down at out desk. 

"Girl, he just smiled at you. You have nothing to worry about." Alya nudged my side. 

I tried to believe her, but Chloe's words were stuck in my mind.

"Hey Marinette?" I heard Adrien call me. I looked up at his green eyes. They were so gentle and friendly.   
"Can I talk to you afterschool?" I panicked. 

Maybe he wanted to talk to me about how I'm such a bother and how he doesn't want a crybaby as a friend. More tears came to my eyes, but I would not let them fall. I nodded to him and looked down again. 

If Adrien wanted to tell me all of that, I may as well just get it over with.   
_______________________________________  
So sorry for the delay. ive been having a lot of work, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) -theblueumbrelladream


	4. 5 Years Before: Under the Same Umbrella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The oh so famous Umbrella Scene <3

(Marinette's POV)   
"Okay class be sure to read chapter 4, you're dismissed."

I quickly packed up my things and started to go towards the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.   
"Marinette? Are you in a rush?" I turned around and saw Adrien's green eyes staring into mine. They were beautiful. 

"Um n-no A-adrien. I-I'm okay." Stuttering again Marinette. Chloe is right. I can't even talk to him without becoming a stuttering mess. I looked down, not wanting to embarass myself even more. 

"Come on Marinette. We can talk outside." His voice was gentle. He must have heard what Chloe said to me. Might as well get this over with. We made it outside towards the front of the school. Surprisingly the sky was covered with storm clouds. No doubt it would be raining soon. 

"Listen Marinette. I heard everything Chloe told you. I wanted you to know that you shouldn't believe a single word she said. She went way out of line." I couldn't look him in the eyes. I couldn't help but think that he was just trying to make me feel better. 

Chloe was right. 

"I-I'm sorry." I felt tears start streaming down my face again. I wiped them away with my sleeve. 

"For what Mari? You haven't done anything wrong."

"I've done e-everything w-wrong Adrien. I can barely m-manage a word out to you without s-stuttering. I made you think that I-I hated you for that chewing gum incident. I-I'm sorry." I still wouldn't look up at him. 

"Marinette. You might not know this, but I think you're one of the nicest people I have ever met. You're very determined and you always help out your classmates when they need it. It's true that I've wondered why you can't talk to me or shy away from me, but I want to fix that. I want us to become good friends." Adrien put his hands on my shoulders. I forced myself to look at him. His eyes were sincere. He wanted my friendship.

"O-okay." I smiled at him. 

"Thank you Mari." He pulled me into a hug. I blushed. It suddenly started raining really hard. 

"I-I didn't bring an umbrella." My clothes were starting to get really soaked. 

"But I did." Adrien opened an umbrella and covered us both.   
"Really brings back memories huh?" He smiled at me. I remembered it now. 

The same day as the chewing gum. The first time I met him. He apologized to me in the rain and then gave me his umbrella. 

"Y-yeah." I looked at him in awe. It was happening again. 

The sudden rush of heat to my cheeks. The rapid beating of my heart. Adrien Agreste had put me into a trance once again. 

"Want me to walk you home?"

"Um o-okay." I grabbed my stuff and we walked towards the bakery. 

"So Mari. What do you like?" I looked at him. We were waiting for the walking signal to turn green. 

"W-well. I like to design clothes. I plan to be a fashion designer." Wow I only stuttered once. 

"That's really cool. Would you mind maybe one day showing me some of your designs?" He asked enthusiastically. 

"Yeah sure. I don't mind. So what about y-you? W-what do you like?" The light turned green and we crossed. 

"Hmm well. I really like physics. It's kinda my thing. I also like playing video games when I have a chance. Nathalie got me Mecha Strike 4 the other day as a gift for my birthday, but I haven't gotten around to play it." 

"No way. You have Mecha Strike 4? I've been dying to play that game. I've already passed all the levels in Mecha Strike 3." He looked at me in surprise. 

"Oh my god. Finally! Someone else who has the same taste in video games!" He cheered. 

"Y-you mean Nino doesn't play??" I asked. 

"Nino? Pfft. Nope. He hates the game because I always beat him. There was this one time where I defeated him and he got so mad that he threw the control at me. I had a bump on my head for the next couple of weeks." He rubbed the back of his neck in embarassment. I giggled. 

"Same for Alya. She won't play me anymore. My dad will sometimes, but once I defeat him twice he gives me an excuse and leaves. That's why I let him win." Adrien gave a mischevious smirk. 

"I challenge you." He said firmly. 

"What?" 

"I challenge you to Mecha Strike 4. Winner takes all." I laughed. 

"Agreste. Do you know what you're getting into? You're making a death wish my friend." I smirked back. 

"Of course I know what I'm getting into Mari. Question is..." He leaned in closer. "Do you?" He whispered in my ear. I blushed. Nope nope nope. Not today. I moved away from him and clicked the button on the umbrella. It closed on him. 

"Cheng!" I could hear him from the inside of the umbrella. I couldn't help but laugh. I pulled up a corner of the umbrella. 

"See? You don't know what you're getting into." I smiled at him. He looked at me astonished. Then he started laughing. It was the same laugh as back then. It still gave me butterflies. 

"W-what?" He opened up the umbrella once again. He was still laughing.

"You didn't hear yourself just now? You made a purrfectly good pun." He said. 

"No. Adrien. No. You did not just answer me with a pun. Say it isn't so." I faked a dramatic shock. 

"Unfortunately Mari I did. I forgot to mention. With my friendship you shall receive the most TEARable puns." He patted my hand. 

He was still clutching the handle of the umbrella when the wind picked up. The umbrella flew away with it. 

"Well there goes tha-" He looked in the direction the umbrella went. 

"Not just yet." I ran after the umbrella. I jumped on one of the benches and caught it. "Gotcha!" I turned around and smiled at Adrien.  
"Here you go." I held out the umbrella towards him. 

Green eyes met Blue. 

It was that day again. The day I had first fallen for Adrien Agreste. His eyes were the same as back then. Looking right at me in amusement and awe. The same way I looked at him that day. 

Time stood still. 

_______________________________________  
I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Leave comments below :)   
-theblueumbrelladream


	6. 5 Years Before: Crushes? Nah.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IN DENIAL! Well Adrien is :)

(Adrien's POV)   
Marinette held out the umbrella towards me. 

"Here you go." She smiled gently at me. 

I felt my heart stop. Why? I had no idea. Probably at the shock that she actually caught it. 

"O-oh um th-thank you Mari." I felt my cheeks burn. Why am I stuttering? 

I took the umbrella back and we started walking again. The rain wasn't as hard as before, but it was a light drizzle. 

"Well here we are." she said. I felt a little disappointed that our time together was cut short, but at least I knew we were going to try to be good friends. 

"Well Mari if you ever need someone to walk you home in the rain, I'm a call away." She blushed and looked down. 

"U-um actually A-adrien. I don't have your n-number." She looked up bashfully. For real. We've never exchanged numbers. 

"Oh right. Sorry. Um well do you want to?" This was so awkward. 

"Um y-yeah sure. If you want." She took out her phone and held it out to me. I did the same. 

Hmm... what name should I give myself in her contacts. I got it! 

I handed her phone back to her. 

"Here you go Mari." I smirked. She was gonna throw a fit when she saw the name I put. 

"Here Adrien." She handed me my phone. I made sure to change her name from Marinette to Umbrella Buddy ☔. It would serve as a constant reminder of how we first met and how we continued our friendship. 

I suddenly heard a gasp. She saw the name. 

"Bye Mari! I'll see you tomorrow at school! Take care!" I ran. 

"Adrien Agreste! Get back here!" She yelled. I laughed.

What name did I use as my contact?  
A-dreaam


	7. 5 Years Before: Naps and Giggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's so FLUFFY!"

(Adrien's POV)   
"Adrien! Time to get up!" Nathalie yelled through the door. Little did she know I had been awake for the past..... lets check the time.. 2 hours!? 

"Ugh." I whined. Why did Ladybug have to tell me that Marinette might have a crush on me?

"Geez kid shut up already. You've been at it since 3am. Your constant complaining kept me up half the night." Plagg rubbed his eyes. 

"Well Plagg, in my defense Ladybug was the one that said that Marinette might have a crush on me." I looked out the window. The sun was still barely rising. Why did Nathalie call me at this time? 

"Adrien please wake up! We have a photo shoot to go to." That explains it. 

"I'm up Nathalie. I'll be down in a couple of minutes." I headed to the bathroom to freshen up.

"Photoshoot again?" Plagg complained. 

"Well you know how it is Plagg." I sighed. I opened my shirt for Plagg to fly in.

"Adrien!" Nathalie yelled again.  

"I'm coming!" I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I was almost at the door when suddenly: 

"Adrien." My father.  I turned around and looked at him. He had a face of disappointment. 

"Yes father?" I didn't like the way his eyes were looking at me. It was always the same cold look each time. 

"You're late. Nathalie told me you were still up 2 hours ago.  You know that you're not supposed to be up late." He had a stern look on his face. 

"Yes father, it won't happen again." 

"It better not. Now go. Nathalie and your body guard are already waiting in the car." He went back up the stairs into his office.

Well so much for a "good morning." 

_________________________________________________________________________________

(Marinette's POV) 

"Someone may have a crush on our little Chat."   

"Marinette! Time to get up!" Maman yelled from downstairs. I groaned and pulled the covers over my head. 

"Marinette your mom is right. It's time to get up. It's almost time for school." Tikki pulled the covers off my head. I pulled them right back. 

 

" Five more minutes." I whined.

"If you hurry up, you might get to see Adrien." Tikki teased.  I bolted straight up.

"Time to get up!" 

(At School)

I was so late. So so late. I should have listened to Tikki the first time. I fell asleep 5 minutes after "getting up."  I ran towards the door of the classroom. 

"Marinette?" I heard someone say behind me. I tried to stop, but like always.. I'm clumsy. I crashed into the door. "Shit." 

"Are you okay Mari?" I heard the voice again. I rubbed my head. 

"Yeah nothing to worry about, this happens on a daily basis." I said bashfully.  I looked up at the person.  It was Nathanael. 

"A-are you sure?" He asked. 

"Absolutely." I smiled back.  The door suddenly opened. 

"Ms. Cheng, Nathanael do you mind coming in and not interrupting my class? You two are already 15 minutes late as it is." Ms.Bustier looked kinda annoyed. 

"Yes ma'am." We both walked into the classroom.  

I walked to my desk, where a smirking Alya was waiting for me. 

"What?" I asked.

"What's this with you and Nathanael walking in late together? Is there something you're not telling me?" She smiled mischievously. 

"What do you mean?" I was confused. 

"Girl, don't tell me you don't remember Nathanael having a crush on you back then." 

"Alya that was 3 years ago. He doesn't like me anymore, and besides we just bumped into each other at the door." I explained. 

"Alright, alright. Don't get mad. I was just kidding, I know you still like Adrien." She said. 

The door opened. 

"Sorry I'm late Ms.Bustier." Adrien said. He looked really exhausted. 

"Oh yes Adrien. I was informed this morning that you would be coming in late. Please take a seat." She smiled. She could probably see that he was tired too.

Adrien walked to his desk and dropped his bag on the floor. 

"Okay class now that we have everyone here, we will continue our lesson." 

(40 minutes later) 

"You guys are dismissed." Ms. Bustier said erasing the board. 

I was packed my stuff into my bag. The classroom was empty, except for Alya, Adrien, and me.  

"Girl, Adrien is asleep on his desk." Alya said pointing at him.  "You should go wake him up or he'll miss lunch." 

"R-right." I said feeling my cheeks burn. Why must even talking about him make me blush? 

I went towards him. 

"A-adrien. Wake up." I said gently touching his shoulder. 

"No Nathalie... You already woke me up this morning to go model. Let me sleep." He still had his head down on the desk. He was completely out of it. 

"No Adrien. You're at school right now. It's lunch time." I said.  He opened his eyes. They looked red from loss of sleep.  

"Oh." He yawned. "Hi Marinette." He stood up. Well he tried. He stumbled forward, right into me. I was able to catch him before he fell. My cheeks were probably redder than Ladybug's suit.

"A-adrien a-are you o-okay?" I asked. He put his arms around me and laid his head on mine.

I heard him murmur something.   
"A-adrien?" 

"Hm." He was falling asleep again. 

"C-come on." I tried walking towards the door. "Let's get you somewhere where you can sleep."I unwrapped his arms around me and grabbed his hand.  

We walked outside. Well more like I walked, Adrien stumbled every now and then, but we made it.  I suddenly felt my hand get heavier. 

"Adrien!" He fell down. "Come on Adrien, get up. We're almost at the bench." 

"Drag me there." He whined.

"Adrien come on. It's only a few steps. You can do it." 

"Come on Mari... I'm tired." He sat up.

"You're gonna get your shirt dirty." 

"Fine. Then I'm staying right here." He let go of my hand and crossed his arms. He looked like a 5 year old who didn't get what they wanted. We were getting weird looks from people. 

"Adrien Agreste. Are you seriously pouting?" I giggled. 

"Hm." He dramatically looked away.  This was unbelievably adorable.

"Adrien." He didn't look at me.  

"Adrien." Nothing. 

"Adrien." I started poking his back with my shoe. He still didn't budge.

"Adrien." I poked harder. 

"Adri-" He pulled me down by my leg and then stood up.

"Um. OW?" I rubbed my arm. 

"That's what you get for poking me." He smirked down at me.  

"Fine I'm sorry. Help me up?" I asked nicely.  He held his hand out. I grabbed him and pulled him down. 

"Marinette!" 

"That's what you get." I tried imitating Adrien's voice. I got myself up.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now help me up." He held his hand out again. 

"Nope." I ran towards the bench.  It was an arm's reach away. 

"MY BENCH!" I heard Adrien yell. He picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" I laughed, playfully hitting his back. 

"Not until you apologize for not helping me up." His voice was playful. 

"Geez for someone who was sleepy as hell like not even 5 minutes ago, you sure have a lot of energy." I snickered.

"That wasn't an apology Mari...You're probably gonna stay there for a while if you don't apologize." He said lightly.

"Fine I'm sorry for not helping you up." I crossed my fingers. 

"Apology accepted." He put me down gently. I pushed him lightly.

"SIKE!" I showed him my fingers and ran towards the bench again. 

"Marinette!!!" He yelled chasing after me.  I laughed.

___________________________________________________________________________________

I ended up getting to the bench first before Adrien, but I agreed to let him sit. 

"You know what I just realized Mari?" His emerald eyes looked at mine. I was such a goner.

"What?" 

"You haven't stuttered around me as much as before." He smiled. "That's a sign that you're getting comfortable with me, isn't it?" His voice overjoyed. 

"Yeah....I guess so." I smiled. It was true. I was feeling more comfortable with him the more time we spent together. 

"That's good." He yawned. Modeling this morning must have really tired him out.

"Come on Adrien. We have 15 minutes before lunch is over. Take a nap." I told him. 

"Yes Mom." He laid his head on my shoulder. My cheeks heated up again. 

Adrien Agreste what are you doing to me?   
__________________________________________________  
I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :) Leave comments below :) 

-TheBlueUmbrellaDream 


	8. 5 Years Before: After Class Revenge

Adrien and I ended up being 10 minutes late to our next class after I let him take a nap on the bench. I mean I couldn't wake him up... he looked too cute.

**_Adrien Agreste... what are you doing to me?_ **

 

"Mr. Agreste, Ms. Dupain-Cheng, nice of you to join us," Ms.Bustier didn't say it as nicely as this morning. "I expect you two to stay 10 minutes after class to make up the lost time. Please take a seat." She waited until we sat down in our seats before she turned back to the board. I immediately got questioned by Alya.

"So Mari," Alya was giving me a Cheshire smile. "Nino and I were to class on time," Her smile kept growing wider by the second. "Where were you and... Mr.Agreste?" I felt myself blush.

"U-um what do you mean?" I shied away from her. I could only imagine the things she was thinking. "W-we were just o-outside. He was t-taking a nap," I felt my face grow hot. Alya's eyes were giving me the creeps.

"Alya, take it easy on Mari, yeah? It's not her fault. I took a nap on her shoulder, and she let me sleep." Adrien said in front of me. I mentally thanked him. "Besides, it's not like we missed anything major now, did we?" He smiled at me, his eyes looking gently at mine.

"I guess you're right Adrien. It's just funny getting Mari all flustered." Alya smirked and looked back at the board.

"Ms.Cheng, Mr.Agreste. I will appreciate it if you do not talk while I am teaching, seeing as you two came to class 10 minutes late."

"Sorry Ms.Bustier." I smiled sheepishly at her. Adrien muttered an apology to me for getting us in trouble and turned around. 

 

 

"Alright class, you are dismissed." Finally. I started packing up my stuff. "Adrien and Marinette, you two still need to stay 10 minutes after class to make up the lost time." Shit. I forgot.

"Well Marinette have fun staying 10 minutes after class with Adrien,"Alya whispered to me. My face grew hot again. "Text me the details." She winked at me and walked out with Nino.

"Hey Mari," Adrien sat in the empty desk beside me. "Looks like its just me and you for 10 minutes." 

"O-oh y-yeah, I guess so." I sat myself down in the chair.

"You're blushing Mari, any particular reason?" Adrien smirked at me. "Is it because of me?" Why is everyone making me blush today? What have I done to deserve this?

I turned my head towards Adrien, my face obviously red that it could rival Ladybug's suit. "Ha.Ha. Very funny Agreste." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ms. Cheng, no funny business. You and Adrien are to remain quiet for the next 5 minutes." Why am I being called out when it's also Adrien?

"Yes Ms. Bustier." I looked out towards the window. I wondered why Adrien had said that to me. Was he trying to joke around with me?

 

I felt him poke my hand. I turned towards him. He had a piece of paper out and wrote something down.

**I'm sorry again for getting us in trouble :'(**

I looked up at him and he was pretending to wipe away tears. I held back a giggle. I wrote back.

**_That's alright. I mean you were really tired and I was just trying to be a good friend. I'm used to having to stay after class with Ms.Bustier anyways. :)_ **

**Oh, really? Care to explain why, Ms.Cheng? ;)**

**_Seriously Adrien? -.- It's because of the many times that I come in late in the morning. I'm not exactly good at waking up "on-time", if you haven't noticed._ **

**I mean I have, but I always thought since she's so used to you coming in late, that she didn't really mind it anymore. It must suck.**

 

"Alright, you kids may leave. Please try not to make this coming late to class a habit." I grabbed my bag and waited for Adrien at the door.

"Oh hey, you waited for me." He rubbed the back of his neck. He looked like he was blushing. "I didn't expect you to wait." We started walking towards the main entrance.

"O-oh it's no problem at all. I mean only if it's a problem with you that I waited? I mean I didn't think it would be-" He interrupted.

"O-oh it's not a problem Mari, I was just surprised," He smiled at me. "Do you want me to walk you home?"

"U-um you don't have to. It's okay," I fidgeted. "My house isn't that far of a walk." I felt a raindrop hit my nose. I didn't bring an umbrella.

"Well," Adrien brought out his umbrella. "Looks like you do need me to walk you home, huh?" He was gloating. Oh, two could play at this game.

"Nope. Not today Adrien." I snatched his umbrella from his hand and ran down the steps. I could hear him running after me.

"Mari! You're not letting me be a gentleman!" He sounded breathless. "What kind of person would I be if I don't walk you home in the rain?" I stopped running and turned around.

"A wet one, especially since you don't have an umbrel-" I felt him crash into me. "Oh shit." I was going to hit the floor and get all wet. I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

 

"Gotcha."

 

I opened my eyes. Adrien had his arms wrapped around me. "Are you okay?" I forced myself to look back at him. Blue met emerald.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine. W-what about y-you?" I felt seriously embarrassed. I knew I was blushing really hard. His eyes were focused on mine, searching for something. He stayed silent for a minute. "A-Adrien?"

"Perfect." He gazed down at me. He leaned his forehead on mine; his eyes closed. "Mari?" He whispered sweetly. I felt myself shaking.

"Y-yes?" I closed my eyes to try to calm myself. I could feel his hot breath against my face.

"You're cute." He kissed my forehead and pulled back. I opened my eyes and pulled away from him.

 

**_ Marinette.exe has stopped working. Please stand by. _ **

 

If today was "Make Marinette blush day, " then he was a winner. My heart rate was off the charts.

_You're cute. You're cute. You're cute._

"Marinette?" He laughed. "Are you okay now?" He looked at me and smirked. I stopped freaking out for a second and glared at him, my face still burning.

"You're mean." I pushed him and stomped away in fake anger.

"Come on Mari, you know you love me." You could hear the smile in his voice.

"Hmph." I still looked straight ahead. Nope. Adrien Agreste was not going to get out of this so easily.

"Mari," He called. "Mari? You do realize I have the umbrella." I stopped in my tracks. Shit. "That's what I thought." His walked towards me and opened the umbrella, covering us both. "See, now isn't that better?"

"Not really." I murmured. The blush on my face was not going away. We kept walking until we reached the bakery.

"Well, here we are," He held the umbrella over my head while I searched for my keys. "Mari? I'm sorry for what I did earlier. I don't know if I made you uncomfortable, but I just want you to know that I am sorry if I passed the line." I smiled while looking down at my bag. Tikki giving me the thumbs up and nodding her head. I turned around and looked at him.

"That's okay Adrien because," I kissed his cheek. "this is payback." I grinned and opened the door. I didn't see what his face looked like after that. I rushed inside and closed the door. I sat down on the floor and smiled to myself.

 

 

**_Revenge is sweet._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the new chapter :) Again Feedback is very much appreciated :)


	9. 5 Years Before: The Aftermath

**(Adrien's POV)**

I stood frozen outside of Marinette's house. I felt a small object hit my cheek.

"Kid. You've been standing outside of your girlfriend's house for the last 5 minutes. Let's get a move on." Plagg.

"She kissed me." My hand caressing my cheek. I was sure my face matched Ladybug's suit.

"Yeah, well so did you. _Ugh_ , you make me sick with your sappy lovey whatever you want to call this. Get over it," Plagg looked about ready to gag. "Besides, isn't she just a  _friend_?" He asked derisively.

"Isn't Camembert just any other _cheese_?"

"How dare y-"

"Gotcha." I began walking back in the direction towards school, knowing Gorilla would be waiting for me there.

Plagg's tiny voice denouncing my very existence.

**(Marinette's POV)**

I sat behind the closed door. "I can't believe I did that," I replayed the moment again and again in my mind. Getting close to Adrien's face, kissing his cheek. My only regret was not seeing his reaction to it.

"Well it happened Marinette," A voice called out from the kitchen door. Alya, Nino, and my mom came out. Uh-oh.

"H-How much of that d-did you see?!" I jumped off of the floor, covering my face in embarrassment. I knew I wasn't going to live this down.

"Just enough sweetie," My mom smiled proudly at me. "Enough to see that you kissed Adrien on the cheek," She ruffled my hair. "I knew you had it in ya."

"Aww Mari," Alya came over and hugged me. "I'm a proud mama too. It's a good step forward."

"Don't worry Mari, I'm pretty sure I'll be getting a text from my dude soon, most likely to talk about what happened." Nino smiled at me.

"Thank you all," I pulled away from Alya slightly. "But, I'm honestly more proud of the fact that I had a full conversation with Adrien instead of the normal stuttering mess I usually have. I want to earn his friendship first."

"I think that's a noble thing to want." My father came out of the kitchen. "Alright, guys, enough talk about how Marinette has a crush on the Adrien boy. Who wants some cookies?"

**(The same night)**

_**Bzz Bzz.** _

"Alright let me finish the last details on this dress." I carefully retraced the previous drawing.

_**Bzz Bzz** _

"Who is it Tikki?" She was eating a cookie on her little bean bag.

"Let me take a look," She pushed the home button on my phone. "Marinette. When I tell you who it is... don't freak out." I was almost finished.

"It's probably not even Adrien so I have nothing to freak out about." Such confidence in that sentence.

"You're right. It's no one," She pushed my phone towards me. "Just a boy named..... Adream."

I fell out of my chair. "WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY?" I just kissed his cheek. Maybe he wanted to end the friendship. Maybe he texted to tell me that his dad's gonna sue me for kissing his cheek. Maybe-

"MARINETTE!" I felt Tikki's little paw on my cheek. "Keep it together and just answer the text." I nodded.

"Right. Nothing to be worked up about. Just ~~Adream~~ - Adrien," I unlocked my phone and pressed the messages icon.

_**Hey Marinette ;) - Adrien** _

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Welp. Here we are. About years late. But hey, at least it wasn't 5 Years lol. Okay yeah, I apologize for the late update but life was a little hectic in the last couple of months/ last year. And well I want to continue this story, and since I am now on summer break from college, I hope to finish it. I also hope those of you who were waiting for an update will continue to stick around. Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. -theblueumbrelladream

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter :) Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
